


Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker

by Princess_April



Series: Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Blackmail, Brat, Cheating, College, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Girl next door, Gonewildaudio, Hate Fuck, Humiliation, Rape, Sneaky DARK, Teasing, audio script, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, dubcon, f4m - Freeform, gagging, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A bratty college girl (the speaker) lives in an apartment building next door to a married man (you, the listener) who also has a daughter just about her age.  You work at home, and she has seduced you previously—coaxing you to cheat on your wife while “accidentally” leaving her earring behind.  Now she’s back, and you try to resist her because your wife found her earring and suspects something.  You try to get her to leave, but she won’t.  Instead, she threatens to tell your wife everything if you don’t fuck her again.  Turns out she’s a bit of a psycho who gets off on making men cheat on their wives, and the more they hate her for it, the more she loves it.
Series: Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072367
Kudos: 2





	Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl gets off on coaxing, or outright coercing men to cheat on their wives. She’s not vindictive. She doesn’t have an ulterior motive. This is just her kink, even if she takes it way too far. Exactly HOW FAR she’s willing to go is unclear. One thing is certain: she loves reducing otherwise kind men to their basest instincts—she loves to get hate fucked.] 
> 
> [SFX –There are VERY FEW SFX, and they are all optional. As always, the throat-fucking and gagging are optional. If you’re not comfortable with it, you can opt to just do aggressive sucking instead.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[OPTIONAL SFX: letting herself in as if she’s in another room of the apartment] 

Knock knock…

Hello!

[getting closer] Where are you?

You’re not hiding from me, are yo—

[found him] Oh, there you are!

[pause to reset herself into flirty mode] Hi, daddy.

What… What’s the matter?

I used my key, silly!

Of course I have a key. I took one of the extras you had from the drawer in the kitchen last time I was here.

I didn’t think you’d mind…

I know you’re alone… I just saw your wife leave with your daughter.

Daddy, what’s wrong?

No, I don’t want to leave. I came here to see you.

[flirty] *What’s* not a good idea? [giggle]

Daddy… come on…

What do you mean? 

But I like calling you daddy, and you can’t pretend you don’t like it too. 

I know, but… you’re old enough to be my daddy. [giggle]

Besides, I see your big cock through your pants. So, don’t lie, okay. 

Anyways... How’s your wife, daddy? Did you two have sex last night?

What do you mean it’s none of my business. Of course it is!

I’m your neighbor. I care about you! 

So, did you have sex or not?

Fine… you don’t have to answer, daddy. I know you didn’t. If you did, I’d have heard you. We live in an apartment building. Our bedrooms share the same wall, remember?

So, daddy… did you hear *me* last night? 

I was touching myself thinking about you.

[feigned concern] Oh boy… Did she? Ooopsy! [laugh]

Was she mad?

Well, I tried to be quiet, daddy, but I knew you were just on the other side of the wall, so… [pouty] what was I s’posed to do?

[a little insincere] Sorry…

Did I make things awkward for you two? Is that why you didn’t have sex? 

[soft laugh] You know what? I don’t think your wife’s giving you enough attention, daddy. I think you’re frustrated. Do you need some help?

Cuz that’s what I’m here for you know. To help… like last time?

Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud… I know you want it.

So, daddy… I know your wife’s pretty and all, but what about me?

Do you like how long my legs look? 

They’re really not that long. I mean, *I’m* only as tall as your shoulders, but … do you think they look that way because of these super short, shorts I’m wearing? Or maybe it’s these cute heels I have on… Do you think they make my butt stick out too much? [soft laugh]

Oh, and do you like my t-shirt? It’s really tight, huh? 

Do you like what it says?

[as if reading it, with a pause between words] Pretty…. Little …. Brat.

That’s me. [giggle]

What…

[slightly annoyed] No, daddy. I’m not leaving. [a little bratty] Not until you take care of me… like last time.

Why not!?

You think she suspects something?

Well… you’re a handsome man, daddy. Of course, she’s insecure. She’s older and she’s had a kid. Why wouldn’t she think you’d be looking for someone better… someone … younger? Someone like me…?

Well, what is it then?

[feigning concern—but she already knows] Oh… she found my earring from last time? Well, how did that get there? [giggle] What did you tell her? Did you tell her it was mine? [little giggle]

[pause as he explains]

Oh. [soft laugh] Well, that’s a clever lie, daddy… You know… you’re not supposed to lie to your wife.

Do you think she believed you?

[giggle]

[interrupting him] Daddy… 

Daddy, I know you’re worried. I know you don’t want to get caught, but, I told you… I’m not leaving. 

Well, what your wife thinks really isn’t my problem, is it?

[she has attitude, like she doesn’t care, but she’s really just goading him] No… it’s really not… 

[Teasing him] No, my problem is that I’m horny, and I want to get fucked.

And you want to know what your problem is?

Well, your wife already suspects your cheating, daddy. She just doesn’t want to admit it. She’s pretending everything’s okay because… she just can’t stand the idea that you would do that to her. That you’d lie to her like that.

But your real problem is that if you don’t fuck me right now… [slightly bratty] I’m gonna tell your wife everything, daddy.

For real…

I’ll tell her all the dirty things I let you do to me… things she would never let you do….

I’ll tell her how hard you got inside me. I’ll tell her how you popped your cock head into the back of my throat, so you could make me gag on it. I’ll even tell her how your cum felt when it was dripping out of my pussy after you finished with me. 

She won’t be able to pretend after that, daddy. And neither will you.

[laugh] Oh, you don’t think I’m serious?

Daddy, I wouldn’t even have to talk to her. All I’d have to do is step out of my apartment at the right time, and then look at her, and look at you… and she would know. I would break down into a fit of guilt, and tell her everything, daddy. She wouldn’t even know who you are anymore, let alone want you around her precious daughter. 

By the way, me and your daughter are about the same age, aren’t we?

[giggle] No, I don’t care if she hates me. You want to know the truth? I don’t care if you hate me either. In fact… I want you to hate me.

I know your wife is beautiful. I know you’re a nice guy. I know you wouldn’t hurt anybody… but, I also know you can’t resist me… and the fact that you don’t like me makes it even hotter. [soft laugh]

I just want your cock. I want *her* cock…

[bratty] So, what are you gonna do, daddy? Are you gonna fuck me with her cock? 

Or … are you gonna let me wreck your marriage?

Well? I’m waiting…

Are you afraid, daddy?

[goading him] Are you afraid of a little girl? 

[very quiet—teasing]Come on… 

[whispered] I don’t care if you hate me, daddy. I just want you to fuck me.

[gasp of pain] Ow…. That’s right, daddy. 

[breathing and then a giggle] I am a bitch.

Oh… Fuck. I’m your little bitch. [little grunts and struggles as if he’s putting her into position]

Yes. I like being a brat. I like making you mad… [giggle] What are you going to do about it, daddy?

Are you gonna put it in my mouth? Shut me u--

[interrupted--cock sucking, slurping as it fills her mouth] Mmm. Oh god, yes daddy!

[slurping, sucking sounds as she moans and breathes through her nose] Oh, you think you can shut me up, daddy? You can do better than that! Come on, fuck my throat.

Do it, or I’m gonna tell your wife I might be pregnant… [giggle]

[he starts face fucking her—deep throating sounds as she moans giddily—then she takes a breath] 

What? 

[licking, suckling] Of course I’m not. But she doesn’t know that, does she? 

[gagging, face fucking and deep throating sounds] [gasping, recovering] Oh, god. Yes, daddy. What do you think your wife would think if she knew you stuck your cock all the way down my throa--- 

[gagging, throat fucking] [gasp] Oh, god. Oh, fuck! That’s so deep, daddy! That’s a good little cheater… Use my throat like a cu--!

[face fuck, gurgle, gag with cock all the way down, gasp, cough and then giggling] Oh… my God. You’re such a good throat-fucker, daddy!

[long gag as she struggles with his cock buried down her throat, the finally gasping, and coughing… breathing and recovering] Yes. Oh god…

[swallows] Daddy, I want you to fuck me, now. Fuck my little pussy. Do you remember how tight it is?

[sounds of her being pressed into position] That’s it, daddy. Fuck me… 

[slap her ass]

Ow! Yes, I’m a brat. I’m a fucking bitch.

[slap]

Yes, I deserve to get spanked, daddy!

[SLAP]

[sticks his cock into her] Oh. OH! Do it, daddy. Fuck me. 

[can hear the hard thrusts through her voice as she moans and grunts] ]I want you to hate me, daddy. Oh, Fuck. Yes, daddy. Fuck me hard. Cheat on your perfect, beautiful wife!

[His hard thrusts should come through in her voice. Pounding, hard thrusts. Relentless hate fucking] Oh yes daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me. Hate me, daddy. I don’t care. Oh… fuck! 

Daddy… You’re not the only one I fuck, you know! I fuck Mr. Johnson in 2B. 

Yeah, I do! And…

[fucking sounds, panting, breathing] And I fuck Mr. Edwards in 7H. 

And I still have a boyfriend, too! [giggle] He’s just some college guy. He thinks I’m still a virgin. [giggle] 

[slap]

[giggle]

See, it’s okay. We’re both cheating, daddy!

[slap] 

You can treat me like shit, daddy! I don’t care. Just use me to cheat on your wife!

[slap]

That’s it daddy. Fuck my tight little cunt until you cum. I want you to fuck me like you can’t stand me!

[hard thrusts] Oh Fuck… Pull my hair! Oh Fuck! Make me cum, daddy. Make me cum, or I’ll ruin your marriage!

Oh! Fuck. Oh my god. I’m gonna cum! Oh, fuck!

[She cums with enthusiasm. To her this is the ultimate—to be hate fucked, to have stolen him—to have broken him--and at the same time to be used as a tool for his own shame--so her orgasm is big and meaningful to her] Oh daddy! Oh daddy!

[breathing, recovering] Oh, daddy. Oh my god. [breathing]

[giggle] That was amazing…

[earnestly] Wasn’t it?

[slap]

Ow! Daddy… that hurt!

What do you mean? 

Oh, come on daddy, you can’t tell me that wasn’t the biggest orgasm you’ve ever had. 

You should be thanking me, daddy. Doesn’t it feel good to be bad? 

Are you still mad at me? [giggle] 

No… Of course, I’m not going to tell her! 

Well… yeah, maybe I did leave my earring on purpose…. But daddy—

Ok…. I know. That was bad, but—

I wasn’t really gonna tell her, daddy. 

I was just kidding. You wouldn’t have fucked me that way if I didn’t say that.

Admit it. You liked cheating on your wife… You like it when I’m a brat. 

[groan of annoyance] Ok… fine. I’ll leave, daddy. I’m s’posed to have coffee with my boyfriend anyways. But I’m coming back.

Oh, yes I am!

I don’t know. Tomorrow? Next week? Whenever I feel like it. 

Oh, grow up, daddy. You can still love your wife… but why don’t you just admit it… hating me feels even better. [giggle]

Hey, daddy. Maybe next time, I’ll make you tell me how much I look like your daughter, while I make you cum all over my face… [giggle]

Would you like that? 

Oh, you would too! Look at your cock—it’s already getting hard again! [giggle]

Anyways…. I guess I’ll go…. [sigh]

I gotta go meet my boyfriend. Maybe I’ll finally let him fuck me. 

[giggle] Probably not. 

Ok. Well… I’ll see you later, daddy.

Oh yes I will…. And you’re gonna love it. [giggle]

Bye!

\--------END--------


End file.
